Seireitei Academy
by Uraharas Hat
Summary: In a school full of warring teenagers, can they really expect Aiko's slightly wild temperment to be eradicated or will it just be intensified? GrimmjowXOC. Au.
1. Chapter 1: Teenagers

**Chapter One – Teenagers**

Arashi Hinote was a tired woman. In her thirty-seven years of life she had accomplished more things than many women can dream of.

At age eighteen she had fallen completely and irrevocably head-over-heels in love with her university professor, Tonda Yuusuke, and because of the love she felt for him she dropped out so they could be together. By age twenty, they were married and expecting their first child.

Nine months later on the fourteenth of February, Hinote brought a healthy seven-pound thirteen-ounce baby girl into the world. The couple decided to name the infant Aiko, she being the visual representation of the love Hinote and Yuusuke shared. Life was perfect.

**(+)**

The problems began when Aiko started playschool. Hinote being the spirited woman she was, felt bored with the banality of her existence as a housewife. She wanted to live a little, so after years of being dependent on her husband, Hinote set up her own fashion boutique in town. It was an instant hit with the local women and soon this small boutique flourished into an empire. Yuusuke could not have been more proud.

By the time Aiko was ten, Hinote was at the top of her game. She was the woman behind _DiamantéJesus,_ was living a life of luxury and more importantly to this events of this story, she was earning multitudes more than her beloved husband. And he was not happy.

**(+)**

The arguments began when Aiko was twelve. To her, however, they were much more than a heated exchange of words. They were vicious battles between two mighty titans that were unstoppable in their campaign for their desires. It was truly terrifying.

At school it was no easier. Aiko was the nail that stuck out what with her Alizarin hued hair that was considered most unnatural. The crushing taunts ruined the young girl's self-esteem causing her to become mute in school and then little by little at home too. Her parents blamed one another.

However in the dark chasm of life, a light had been flickering, growing stronger each day and would soon be a raging fire. His name was Hirako Shinji. They had first met in playschool when he confessed his undying love for her. They could barely be separated despite attending different schools. He broke down the fortress that had been conceived allowing her to live her life. This was the beginnings of a wild-child.

**(+)**

Four years later, back in the present, Arashi Hinote sat relaxed on her sofa, a Chai latte in one hand, her daughter's '_Naruto_' manga in the other. It was a peaceful moment, one that was rarely experienced by Queen of the fashion industry. Her divorce with Yuusuke had just been finalised, a new autumn collection had just been released and, as ever, Aiko was playing up in school again. Hinote had to make do with any moments of peace she could, unfortunately that time was not now.

The galling sound of the telephone brought Hinote out of her thoughts, though it was silenced on the third ring by the live-in maid, Kalidas. After a few minutes of silence, Kalidas appeared in the doorway, a look resembling apprehension graced her aged features.

"My apologies Madame, Armelle-san of Karakura High has requested that you come to the school immediately. The reason has not been specified."

**(+)**

The perfect silence within the school only served as an amplifier for the clicking of Hinote's heels against the polished granite floor as she strolled towards the Principals office. A certain sense of worry began to build up in the back of Hinote's mind, a natural maternal instinct. What if something was terribly wrong? An accident? No, snatched from the grounds? Hinote shook those thoughts from her head, she was just being paranoid. Aiko was probably just feeling under the weather and needed to be taken home. Well, she was partially right.

Turning the final corner Hinote was greeted by a site she was all too familiar with. Her daughter, Arashi Aiko, hunched painfully over a chair cradling severely bruised knuckles and upon raising her head to look at her aghast mother, a bloody lip, a crooked nose and a nice shiner, yet still a grin formed, followed sharply by a wince.

"Oka-san, I think I'm in trouble."

**(+)**

And that was that. Aiko had been expelled, the Reason? Her persistent rebellion regarding school rules and causing bodily harm to several students. Oh, she also 'accidentally' set the chemistry teacher alight. It was only his arm, no big deal!

**(+)**

"You know, Teenagers scare the living shit out of me..."

Hinote muttered exasperatedly, eyes glancing quickly from the road in front of her to the teenager lounging in the passenger seat beside her. Aiko merely rolled her eyes at the somewhat dramatic sentence, but inside she was amazed how calm her mother was being despite her most recent expulsion.

"Sweetheart, this is the fifth school. What on earth am I going to do with you?"

"Love me, feed me and never leave me."

**(+)**

It took Hinote much longer than she expected to find a school for her daughter. The closest school that would take the rebellious teen was in the Osaka prefecture of Kansai. They currently lived in the Kanagawa prefecture of Kanto...six and a half hours away. This meant one thing. She'd have to be a permanent Boarder. The brave schools name...?

**Seireitei Academy.**

* * *

**UraharasHat: **Welcome one and all to the new beginning of Seireitei Academy. I've decided after much consideration to revise this story to hopefully remove some of the continuity errors, major character flaws and of course my spelling mistakes (:

Each Chapter will be a song title and a lyric will be hidden within the text, just for a bit of fun on my part and hopefully you will enjoy finding them. Reviews, Alerts and Favourites are very much appreciated.

Ciao xo.

**NB****:**If you have been a follower of this story I apologise most profusely for my extended period of absence since summer, but there have been legit reasons. That start of school stress, followed by a crushed thumb, crushed nerve-endings and numerous burst blood vessels and a virus which I am still currently suffering from. My exams will be beginning soon, but with exams come holidays so worry not my precious kittens. Much Love **UHxo**


	2. Chapter 2: American Idiot

**Chapter Two: American Idiot **

August thirty-first, the beginning of the end for many children but for one Arashi Aiko is was a fresh beginning, a chance to prove herself as being something more than a failure to her mother.

Aiko sat cross legged on a rather cushy looking chair, head down, eyes closed in concentration, two zebra-print suit cases and a large sports bag long since abandoned by the opposite wall. Having just exited a meeting with the Principal, Yamamoto GenryusaiShigekuni, she was so deep in thought about the school she failed to register her name being called out.

Before her stood a regal looking male with slate gray eyes and long charcoal-coloured hair that was kept away from his face by an intricate kenseikan. He was breath-taking in appearance but his aura was not as pleasant. He strode forward taking all of her luggage in his hands with remarkable ease, he was clearly very strong.

"Greetings Arashi Aiko, I am Kuchiki Byakuya. As Student President, I have been assigned the task of retrieving you and your belongings and showing you the location of your room. Follow me."

**(+)**

The school was gargantuan, each corridor seemed to stretch on for miles but she and the blue-blood skipped past these labyrinths in favour of finding her accommodation.

The building that would soon be her residence swam into view and while being nothing substantial compared to the main academic area, individually it was an impressive size.

"Due to your abrupt arrival, you have not been allocated a room-mate. Is this an acceptable arrangement?"

"I'd prefer it that way."

With only the slightest of face twitches, Byakuya seemed to nod all the while moving towards the revolving door at the entrance. Aiko stared at him icily for a few discomfited moments thus causing one of his perfectly plucked (not that Byakuya is THAT vain. Ahem.) eyebrows to arch.

"Am I to understand that you wish to remain outside and remain oblivious to the whereabouts of your room?"

"Ever heard of a roster? I could just as easily find my room number there."

She growled stepping smoothly into the confined space that felt a lot smaller with the bone-crushing tension Aiko had just created. She could feel the icy-glare boring into her neck but she paid it no heed, he was an arrogant prick and reminded her far too much of her dear old dad.

Stepping into the foyer Aiko had to summon a great deal of self-restraint to stop her from going slack-jawed and taking off to explore. The school was a freaking palace. The floors were a gleaming black marble, walls a nice shade of green with various student notices, leather couches, plenty of foliage and most captivating of all was a majestic fountain made entirely of glass and built down into the floor. There were carvings definitely but from such a distance she couldn't make them out in detail.

A pointed cough from the general direction of the elevator brought Aiko swiftly out of her train of thought. With a gloved-hand Byakuya was holding one of the metal doors to prevent them from shutting on our heroine who would have been ultimately doomed, ladies and gentlemen, doomed had she not stepped inside. There seemed to be a recurring theme in her life at this school already, confinement with a certain blue-blood in an awkward silence that had developed through their mutual dislike for one another.

As they neared the correct floor, the two became aware of an increasing level of furious grouped yelling with one or two girlish screams of protest. Needless to say Aiko's curiosity had been piqued and had she the power she would have clawed the elevator doors open to find out what was the cause of such hysteria.

Sooner rather than later, as per the way of an elevator, the mechanical door slid open to reveal pandemonium. Between the gaps of the spectators Aiko could see blood, two warring bodies and more blood.

One of said warring bodies was now lying aimlessly on the floor, Aiko could see ridiculously bright, spiky orange hair, brown eyes and peach skin though this may just have been blood staining. The other male was already stalking off down the corridor much to the ire of the crowd closest to Aiko. Sky-Blue hair was all she saw before he was gone.

It was only after he had disappeared with a group of students and the sound of a panicked scream Aiko realised she'd spaced out and had subconsciously walked forward. The scene when she turned around was not much different than before, only now, a busty girl with long auburn hair and massive doe eyes was kneeling beside the comatose boy.

"Abarai, Hisagi, take Kurosaki to the hospital. As for the rest of you, leave now."

The blue-blood instructed in a rather distinctive apathetic tone. Everyone obeyed immediately, only raising their eyes up to take a quick glance at Aiko. She watched in interested as another person with red hair as bright as her own and a male reminiscent of a punk dragged the living-dead to his feet. As they past the punk uttered his own sentiments to her...

"Welcome to a new kind of tension."

Exhaling in what she assumed was an exasperated fashion, Byakuya held out a small metallic key for Aiko to take. It was oddly shaped with three prongs and 'sixG' inscribed along the side, obviously being the key to her room.

"I must leave you now-"

"Oh, must you?"

Aiko interjected in a tone of fake disappointment. Byakuya sniffed at her sharply. The terror. Without another word or glance back he strutted his way down the corridor and was on his merry, in that kind of stick-up-your ass, way.

Her room, thankfully, was at the end of this corridor. However with the leaving of Byakuya, she had lost her labour-donkey and there was no one else around to drag her half-tonne bags to their rightful destination. She'd have to do this by herself. **Joy**.

* * *

**UraharasHat:** Yes, I do enjoy being mean to Byakuya, for unkown reasons since I do quite like him (: I hope I've managed to keep him in character thus far, if not I shall remedy it in later chapters 3

Reviews, Alerts and Favourites are met with appreciation and cookies.

**Ciao xo**


	3. Chapter 3: Spitfire

**Chapter Three: Spitfire**

Several hours after her arrival, Aiko had finally managed to unpack her belongings making her new room seem more welcoming. For the last ten minutes she had been reclining on her bed, making the most of solitude that would so soon be stole from her. Not a moment too soon, a sharp rap emanated from the other side of the door. Curious as to whom it could possibly be, Aiko rose speedily, only to go headlong as her foot became entangled with the sheets.

"Kyaaaah!"

"Ne, are you alright?"

An alarmed voice called out, their words muffled by the wood. Aiko simply groaned, shaking off her initial shock before pushing herself adroitly from the floor and bounding to the door with unprecedented energy.

"Hola amigos ¿Qué pasa?"

Needless to say the two on the other side of the door were quite aghast as to how they should reply to this foreign language speaker. Neither had any idea of what had just been said, Japanese being their only tongue.

Cue Aiko cackling at the sheer bewilderment before her. The two femmes were quite aghast as to how they should react to this clearly maniacal girl. Five minutes later the cackling had been subdued to a mere chuckle…still quite disconcerting.

"Uhh…I'm Kuchiki Rukia and this is Inoue Orihime, it's a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to Seireitei!"

The last sentence was said in unison accompanied by a very out of place curtsy. It was at this moment it clicked with Aiko…'_Kuchiki _Rukia'… the poor twerp was related to His Royal Highness Byakuya. Having him in the family surely would have caused some sort of inferiority complexthat Aiko could eventually manipulate, wouldn't it?

"Riiiiight, well I…"

"Tell us dear Aiko, have you yet been bestowed with a timetable? A single laminated sheet, yet so much information that is so vital to us at such an early stage in our development…Magnificent isn't it?"

You've got to freakin' kidding me?

"Sure sure, modern marvel and all that."

Now Aiko knew some thick people, but these two just topped the lot with their quaint, believing smiles and big bright doe eyes gleaming with pride at a new friendship completely unaware of the sarcasm being used, she couldn't help but smile back, in a completely smug I'm so much smarter than you way.

"Onwards, Inoue! To the timetable and then to the gang! You'll just love them Aiko, I know it."

And with that the two girls had bounded off down the corridor, all giggly and the picture of feminity with their abhorrently short skirts, petite fragile figures…sickening really. With a dejected sigh, Aiko locked the door and strolled towards the open doors of the mechanical box of magic and wonder [read here: the elevator].

**(+)**

Ten whole minutes and an entire oration of the school's history later, the odd trio were standingin the office of the schools secretary, Sasakibe Chojiro. He sniffed disapprovingly at Aiko before nodding curtly at her escorts.

"Here you go Arashi-_chan_."

"My thanks to you."

Aiko replied, taking the laminated sheet from him with a scathing smile, eyes narrowed and a stiff inclination of the head. What can I say? She's not a much of people person. The three were soon off again, all peering interestedly at the new timetable.

"Raiden! P.E first thing three days a week? That is just dandy."

"Gosh, the teacher is an absolute slave-driver. It's a tough ordeal, are you up to the challenge young warrior?" Rukia bellowed merrily.

"Don't you worry though; all of our year must partake in the subject at once so we can keep you strong in the most troubling of occasions." Aiko's lip twitched in irritation yet the petite female kept talking, "Oh hey! We're going to be chemistry buddies!" Rukia chirped happily, stabbing a finger at 'CHEM ADV: KM'

"Hooray!" [Sarcastic] "What about you Inoue? What do I have the absolute pleasure of sharing with you?"

"Uwahh…" Orihime mumbled, scanning her eyes across the rows, "I don't share anything else with you Arashi-chan!"

"What a pity…"

"Hold it, I think there's been a mistake. It says here you took on Psychology."

"That would be right then."

Collective gasp.

Rukia and Orihime shared side glances at one another, allowing for an awkward silence to creep up and cause general symptoms of discomfort. Clearing her throat and the bad air, Rukia quickly shifted the attention to the group sitting not too far away by the water fountain in the foyer. That's a perfectly normal every day sentence, yes?

"Hey guys! Everyone, this is Arashi Aiko-chan, she's a new transfer student, please treat her well! Aiko, this is Abarai Renji-"

A similarly red-headed male with tribal shaped eyebrows raised a hand in greeting.

"-Kurosaki Ichigo-"

A curt nod accompanied by an 'Osu!' from the boy that had been not too long ago dead in a corridor. He now had a purple eye and stitches beside his eyebrows. Cue internal cackling of Aiko.

"-Hisagi Shuhei-"

Had Aiko been drinking, she would have just choked. The guy was a babe. Long purple hair, collars and a '69' tattoo. His entirety screamed badass. This Aiko liked. She liked a lot.

"-Kurotsuchi Nemu-"

It wasn't possible for this person to be real. Her skin had no flaws, her eyes were glassy and not a single hair was out of place. Clearly this girl had problems if she rivalled King Byakuya in OCD tendencies.

"-Nii-Sama-"

He sniffed much like Sasakibe had previously. There must be a cold going around or something.

"-Hinamori Momo-"

A girl almost as small as Rukia, with violet hair pulled back into pigtails waved enthusiastically at the newcomer.

"-and last but not least, Hitsugaya Toshirou!"

If her eyes were not deceiving her, there was a child with white hair scowling at her. Weiiiird.

After the pleasantries, the group once resumed their previously interrupted conversations. Aiko however, was gaping (with her mouth open, she's classy like that) at the Hitsugaya child. So transfixed was she, she failed to notice the chatting had ceased and her 'compadre' were now subjecting a strange troupe to irate stares.

Snapping out of her temporary catatonic state, Aiko's gaze travelled first to those beside her then to those who they were staring at with venom in their eyes. It was the group from the corridor! She missed them as they were approaching and had to make do (again) with their retreating backs. The tallest of them, inclined his head back and upon catching Aiko's stare, cracked a lecherous toothy grin.

"Yo chica! Vamos a la habitación ahora mismo!"

While not understanding anything the gangly behemoth had said, the collective eruption of jeers and wolf-whistles informed her that it had been less than pleasant. Without warning, Aiko darted down the corridor after, a significant flash of anger in her green orbs.

"Oi, you lanky beaver-toothed fuck-head! Want to repeat that in Japanese?"

The quintuplet halted rather suddenly, while two looked on in disinterest, a black haired male with weirder eyebrows than Renji and a female of goddess like proportions, the other three seemed to turn jaggedly, scrutinising the figure of fury before them.

"No, not really chica. Why...did I touch a nerve?"

"Tch..." She spat not breaking eye contact save for a quick glance at the warrior from the corridor incident. He was interesting.

A bespeckled male of unfortunate hair-colour, sighed dismissively and stepped between the warring fractions.

"Forgive him, he is lacking in even the most primitive of social skills." (A noise of indignation could be heard but was ignored) "May I introduce myself, Szayel Aporro Granz at your service. And you are?"

With a narrowed smile and an arched eyebrow, she offered them a sarcastic reply

"They call me Spitfire."

* * *

**UH: **I am appalled at myself for leaving this story to fester and rot for almost a year. My thanks to those who have come back to read this and indeed for new readers! I am truly sorry for the wait and I hope you can all forgive me for my extended period of absence. It won't happen again, **I promise**.

Please take the time to review this story, all comments are appreciated and keep me happy!


	4. Chapter 4: The Raven

**Chapter Four: The Raven**

It was sometime after ten before Aiko could retreat to the comfort of her futon having spent a good part of the evening with her new, friendly peers. Staring up at the non-descript white ceiling, Aiko could not help but think that while she had indeed made friends (she used the term lightly) before the official first day, which you know is always helpful, something was not quite right. She felt lonely.

Rolling onto her left side, the answer to her problem became quite apparent, all thanks to her most prized possession nestled snugly on her bedside locker. A handmade photo-frame with 'Best friends forever' carved along the top and a painted heart in the bottom right corner. It wasn't the frame itself that made it so special; it was the photo that was contained within that she loved the most.

The photo was in profile and had been taken in a park near her home town on the eve of her fourteenth birthday. Aiko was sitting with her legs out to either side, deftly plaiting the long blonde hair of the male that sat between them. Her expression was so at odds with her personality that she was almost unrecognisable. Eyes wide and bright with a subtle yet serene smile playing on her lips...her mother often said she looked like she was in love. And to be quite honest, she was. Aiko truly did love Shinji and he loved her. It was as simple as that...sort of.

Grabbing her phone, she scrolled to H.

**(+)**

A series of short raps brought Aiko out of her semi-conscious state. After all she hadn't much time to catch forty winks after spending most of the night on the phone with Shinji. Searching for her phone to establish the time she was greeted with a picture of Shinji and the number 07:35.

'Oh, well done Aiko.'

She had forgotten to hang up.

Her finger hovered above the little red telephone. Was Shinji still on the other end? Lifting the phone to her ear, the purr like snoring emitting from the transceiver confirmed her suspicions. The fool didn't hang up even after Aiko had fallen silent. At least she hoped she had stayed silent...she had heard that she often had conversations with, seemingly herself, while dead to the world. Of course, she had never been presented with any evidence of this but Shinji had persisted that she did thus making her paranoid.

Again there came a rapping, a gentle tapping at her chamber door rousing Aiko from her thoughts. She stared at the door wearily, rubbing the remaining traces of sleep from her eye before padding over slowly.

"Arrgh, who be there?" Aiko growled, fancying herself as something akin to a pirate.

"Good morning Arashi-chan! It's me, Orihime!"

'Fuck, she is a cheery bastard.'

Aiko thought dryly as she opened the door, staring at the busty girl with a blank expression.

"And how may I be of service to you?"

Aiko chirped with false gaiety, which resulted in a somewhat hesitant giggle from doe eyes.

"Rukia-chan and I were thinking that'd be nice to invite you to have breakfast with us! I mean, you're only new and it might all be a bit daunting what with not knowing anyone and –", God, was this girl going to breathe anytime soon, "-we'd just like to get to know you better because you seem like such a lovely-!"

"Sure, yes, whatever."

Aiko interrupted, unable to stand the girls incessant chatter for much longer.

"Oh goodie! I'm so thrilled, really I am!" Orihime chirped brightly, eyes widening with utter joy. "Please meet us down in the foyer as soon as you're ready and we shall be off."

"Okay, bye~!"

Life was going to be much harder here than she first anticipated.

**(+)**

"Are you serious? Is that ALL you're going to eat?" Renji all but yelled, staring at Aiko with an incredulous look, weird eyebrows furrowing and all.

"Mmyes."

"Even a little mouse would be hungry after only that! Now this, this is a decent meal, suitable for a man."

"Oh...suitable for a man..." Aiko paused, eyes travelling wistfully from Renji's hazel eyes down to his crotch and back up again "Then why are you eating it?" She questioned, head tilting to the side, a sly smile curling on her lips.

Renji's jaw fell open in stunned disbelief. Had he really just been taken down a notch by a woman? What made it worse was that everyone was laughing, laughing at him. He didn't appreciate that at all. Quick! He had to regain his position, but his mind was blank. Frantically he wracked his brains, searching for something, anything, to say in response.

"Yeah well, your face."

Pathetic.

**(+)**

P.E. was rather more eventful than Aiko had first anticipated given that all they were going to do was sign up for events they'd like to partake in and get a physical examination as was required by law. The teacher was an absolute monster of a man, standing at seven foot or more with long black hair that defied gravity in perfectly sculpted liberty spikes. He lacked eyebrows, but made up for that with harshly defined eyebrow ridges. This accompanied with a scar that ran the length of his face and overly sharp teeth made him look insane.

"Right you little bastards, lis'en up! Boys, shirts off and into the cubicles on tha right! Girls, youse go to the cubicles on tha left. Now hop to an' no funny business, y'hear me?" The teacher, whom she later found out to be called Kenpachi bellowed, giving the students a hard stare, before turning his back and entering his office.

Aiko rolled her eyes at the 'alpha-male complex' the behemoth teacher displayed.

"Ooooh, scary."

She said to no one in particular, as no one in particular was listening. She turned to find out what all the commotion was about. She was greeted by a mass of bare chests staring her straight in the face.

Ah. Hormones.

It was quite the display to say the very least. Some of the bodies, in Aiko's opinion did not match their owner in the slightest. For example, Byakuya was a lot more muscular than any of the boys from that particular clique, however, that wasn't to say the others were in any way scrawny in comparison. Even the small Hitsugaya had a well defined body but it was someone else who caught her eye.

* * *

**UH: **...Please don't kill me, oh faithful readers if ye return. I shan't be able to bring you more Grimmjow if I die :

I am so sorry that it's taken me around half a year to update! I know in my last chapter I said it wouldn't happen again, but I forgot and I've been so busy and I lost my muse! But alas! I have a new, better muse who shall be around for a very long time I hope! This chapter isn't great, it's taking a while to get back into writing but this time I will update on a weekly basis! I will even post another chapter tomorrow!

If you are a new reader, please let me know what you think! Reviews will be met with more chapters of toplessness :D xo


	5. Chapter 5: The Hobbit

**Chapter Five: They're Taking the Hobbits to Isengard.**

Nnoitra.

Yes folks, you read that right. Why Nnoitra I metaphorically hear you ask? Simple. He had spaced out which made for a comical scene as in his line of sight was the pink princess Szayel. Aiko snorted humorously, casting one last (sneaky) eye over the line of topless male before pivoting on her heel and smacking her face off what felt like solid iron.

Of course it wasn't solid iron, rather the naked back of one Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He turned his head, glancing over his shoulder at the petite newbie, an unfriendly sneer evident on his features. Aiko, unafraid of the blue haired brute, stared back at him with the same ferocity, not moving from her position despite the fact her head was actually spinning from the impact.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?"

"Why don't _you_ watch where _I'm_ going?"

Aiko countered childishly, her bottom lip jutting out in the hope of infuriating the male even further. Her plan seemed to work as he wrinkled his nose up at her in a manner that would suggest she had just stood in excrement and stormed dramatically into the cubicle on his right.

"I think he likes me!"

Aiko jested, clasping her hands together in mock happiness. She stood like that for a brief moment before her hands dropped back to her side, her face reverted to its natural bored state and she sauntered into the cubicle on the left demarcated by her name.

She hated physicals.

**(+)**

After the somewhat intrusive P.E. lesson was over, Aiko set off for Art. She wasn't particularly good at drawing but when it came to picking classes, she wanted the ones that required the least amount of strenuous mental exercise.

Out of her entire year, only three other students sat in the brightly decorated room that smelled of...what did it smell of? It was quite a concoction of earthy scents, mixed with very strong cologne. It was not unpleasant. And neither, Aiko decided, was the teacher when he finally flounced into the room. He was rather tall, with long wavy chestnut coloured hair that was tied back with very expensive looking hair pin-wheels. His ash gray eyes twinkled as he surveyed the small group before him.

"Hello, my budding young Cezanne's, Magritte's and of course beautiful Gérard's!"

'God, even his voice is beautiful.'

Lovely and deep, like honey running over gravel smooth. If he continued to talk, she'd end up as a puddle on the floor. Sure she was cynical with a razor-sharp tongue but hell that didn't stop her from being a pervert on occasion. Realizing she had basically been staring straight at the teacher, she coughed awkwardly and shifted her gaze around the room.

"Ah, welcome to you especially, Aiko-chan. I am Kyoraku Shunsui, it's a pleasure to meet such a cute girl on the first day back!"

Aiko did a double, no, make that a triple take. No one had ever called her cute before except her mother that one time she got really drunk and danced with the dog.

"Uh, thanks?"

"No need for thanks, when I speak only the truth!"

He replied flippantly, handing out an art pad and portfolio case to each of his four students. Once done, he turned dramatically, the tails of his pink jacket fluttering out to the sides.

"Now dear students, we shall, for this term, be working on the human form! This shall involve drawing one another, other pupils around the school and as a special treat I may even bring in some nudes!"

Oh great, he was a pervert too.

**(+)**

Maths was..well it was maths, what more can you say? Aiko didn't like maths, but she was good at it. Equations were her forte. She could solve those bad boys in mere seconds. Fractions and decimals on the other hand made her want to rip her face off.

**(+)**

Lunch wasn't all that interesting either. At least, not to Aiko. She still did not consider these people to be true friends and thus found interactions to be uncomfortable. Instead, she watched them intently. Her eyes darted from individual to individual, silently analysing their body-language. The subtle movements of the eyebrows, eyes and mouth. That's all she needed to understand the underlying characteristics of each and every-

"-ou listening?"

"Hm. Sorry Frodo, what were you saying?"

So wrapped up in her own thoughts she hadn't noticed that the albino hobbit had been talking to her. Toshiro scowled haughtily at her, disliking her more and more with each passing moment. He could hear the sarcasm when she spoke, the disinterest in his eyes. He wondered if his friends were too naive to notice her obvious lackadaisical attitude in regards to them.

He opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut short by the excited squeal of Hinamori leaping at him from seemingly nowhere.

"Come on Shiro-kun, we're going to be late for Soifon-sensei, do you?"

"Goddamnit, my name is Toshiro! To-shi-ro!"

"D'awwwh~! Byee, Shiro-kuuuun."

**(+)**

Her next class was Chemistry and for once she was glad she had some company. The room, if she could call it a room at all, was dimly lit with huge ventilation pipes humming in the ceiling. Shelves filled with all manners of grotesque animals in formaldehyde jars lined the walls.

Rukia and Ichigo looked similarly disgusted. Clearly this was also their first time in a Lab the Todesengel, Josef Mengele, would have been proud of. Nemu looked unfazed. Come to think of it, Nemu always looked unfazed. Apart from Szayel and Grimmjow, there wasn't anybody else in the room. Apart from that robot walking towards them.

'Ack! It's happening! The rise of the machines!'

Oh no. It was just her teacher. Silly Aiko.

**(+)**

After that extremely gruelling first lesson of Advanced Chemistry, in which Aiko had been partnered with pretty in pink, she was finally off to her last class of the day, Psychology.

Ichigo and Rukia shared a worried look.

"She doesn't know what she's let herself in for."

* * *

**UH: **See! Another update in (technically) less than a day. I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I was in pain writing it. I feel so out of the loop in regards to Bleach right now, and also a lack of Grimmjow is making me a sad otaku.

Reviews, favourites and alerts are met with virtual cookies and my everlasting love xo.


	6. Chapter 6: Renegade

**Chapter Six: Renegade**

"Where the blast is this damned room?" Aiko growled fiercely to herself. She'd been wandering around aimlessly for at least five minutes without running into another person, unable to find the elusive psychology rooms and frankly this was not making her a very happy usa-chan.

"Pffft, down the next corridor to your right, dumbass."

Aiko narrowed her eyes at the, frankly uncalled for, insult to her intelligence and turned to give the blue-haired ass-hat a verbal whooping.

"Oh forgive me for never actually being at this school before and therefore not told where to go, you fucking mongoloid."

Grimmjow glowered at the red-head, sizing her up. Fuck, if he could hit the smug look off her face without getting in trouble he would. Who gives a damn if she's a woman? Anyone who can stand up for themselves deserves to be treated the same, man, woman, child... it did not matter one jot to the genocidal maniacal devil that was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

"What _thee_ fuck did you just call me?

He took a threatening step towards her, pulling himself up to his full height of six foot one which was sure to intimidate the mouse of a girl who stood at what... five foot... if even? Much to his surprise, the petite female returned his glare with a ferocity he didn't realise any female was capable of and took a daring step towards him.

"Did I fucking stutter? I called you a fucking mong-!"

"My, oh my, what do we have here?"

The sudden intrusion into the verbal warfare unsettled Aiko for the voice was so soft, so velvety, so authoritarian and so... dangerous. The man who had spoken was standing directly behind Aiko, so close she could actually feel his breath on the top of her head. Taking a steadying breath (when had she begun trembling?) Aiko turned to face the source of the orator and found him to be easy on the eyes but not on her nerves. He was of similar height to Grimmjow, but of a more slender build. Thick, wavy chocolate coloured hair that was swept back away from his face, sans a few strands that fell between his eyes...his beautiful, deep golden brown eyes.

And then he smirked and as quick as that, Aiko regained her senses.

Shaking her head, she adopted what she hoped was a convincing sneer and spat a quick "Nothing" at the stranger, while Grimmjow kept quiet and scowled.

"So", he began, "Instead of arriving to my class on time, you chose to do nothing in the corridor? That's... disappointing." He breathed in a dangerously low voice.

"That's not what I meant!" She growled, getting over the fear still swirling in her stomach, ready to hurl abuse at him before his words finally clicked in her mind. He said 'my class' that meant he was the teacher.

The micro-expression of recognition must have shown on her face as the psychology teacher's smirk widened and with the slightest lift of his eyebrow, he uttered the word Aiko had been hoping to avoid the year.

"Detention."

**(+)**

At 3:40pm the last bell of the day rang and Aiko was out of that room like a bat out of hell. She wasn't the type to be easily spooked but there was something about this man that brought out the primal fear in her.

On her way from the main academic building to the student accommodation, Aiko whipped out her phone and dialled Shinji's number. As always, he answered on the first ring. That's one of the things about him that Aiko loved, for most other people he would let the phone ring and ring until he lost patience or they gave up but for her, he always answered on the first ring.

"Ai-chaaaaaaaaan, you're such a cute little sleep talker!"

Oh fuck.

**(+)**

_**Beep Beep Beep Beep Be-!**_

Aiko's hand shot straight out of the duvet in a very catlike manner silencing the jarring noise, a string of mumbled profanities streaming from her mouth. She literally dragged herself off her futon towards the tracksuit she had laid out the night before, readying herself for her daily morning jog.

After a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs mixed with cinnamon and cayenne pepper and a refreshing glass of orange juice, Aiko made her way down past the Sports Hall to the forest that surrounded the school in the hopes that there was a path to follow. Luck was on her side; a board close to the forest's periphery marked out several paths in different colours. Picking the sky-blue path to follow, Aiko set off unawares that she had not been alone in her morning venture.

Less than a minute after Aiko had entered the forest, Grimmjow arrived at the information board an unreadable expression gracing his features. After pausing for a few seconds, giving a cursory glance over the paths, even though he knew every trail like the back of his hand, Grimmjow stretched and jogged towards forest, down the sky-blue path.

* * *

**UH: **I am willing to accept all of thee abuse for abandoning this story yet again.

You have my friend to thank for this being restarted, since she's moved to England because of University and left me all on my lonesome. So this chapter is dedicated to you Tovarisch, much Grimmjow love for you.

ANYWAY, I thought it was quite appropriate to properly introduce Grimmjow to Aiko in the sixth chapter (I totally planned for it, and it was in no way coincidence...) and have their first real interaction be unadulterated sociopathic anger. Spellcheck tells me sociopathic isn't a word, nor is spellcheck. Awhk well.

Reviews and Favourites make me a happy otaku and will prompt me to update!

Which is another thing, on my profile you'll find links to my Facebook, YouTube and deviantART, so if you feel I'm taking waaay too long to update, you can contact me through one of those to boot my ass into gear so to speak :)

Peace and Love xo


End file.
